


Achilles x Master (aka Rhey)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate [3]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Achilles au, Achilles | Rider, Achilles | Rider of Red (Fate Apocrypha), Achilles/Reader - Freeform, F/M, fate apocrypha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	1. Achilles : Meeting Master

"Well if it isn't one of the most renowned Greek heroes and raging flirts himself. Looks like I have my hands full in more ways than one." I look him up and down suggestively bringing a smirk to his lips. "Don't get any ideas though, there isn't a single thing you have that I'll be impressed with. Flirts tend to disappoint me the most." Wearing an oversized night shirt with a low V neck that barely covers my ass, I uncross my arms, releasing my above average rack that was currently not bound by a bra since I had chosen to summon in the privacy of my room. 

His eyes open slightly as his mouth parts, just the reaction I was going for. 

"You know a descent gentleman still introduces himself. Clearly your intentions are ......less than heroic." I raise an eyebrow and look at him skeptically. 

"Heh, nonsense.....I was simply unprepared for your beauty and quick wit."

I roll my eyes. "Spare me Achilles you have already proven yourself a scoundrel." I turn and walk towards the door of my room.

He follows me. "That is unfair Master, you haven't even given me a chance to appreciate being summoned in by a woman such as yourself."

"It isn't unfair. A mans worth is based off of first impressions and what I got from ours centers around your immediate desire to bed me without any attempt to value me as a person. I am no mans toy Grecian." My eyes stare cold daggers at him over my shoulder. "You will respect me or I will find someone who will." I lead us out the door and down to the mess hall.

"Disrespecting a woman is not something I choose to ever do. I have the utmost respect for them...."

"When they are underneath you....I've heard the rumors. You expect anything with boobs and a nice ass to willingly submit to your velvet words and honey tongue. There isn't a single woman you have kept and in many cases you have bounced between many." I stop and turn quickly causing him to almost stumble into me due to his eyes watching my ass and not where we were going. 

He pulls up quickly and places one hand behind his head as he flashes his best smile. Taking full advantage of the moment, I step hard on his foot (meant more to be a distraction since my feet are bare) before hauling off and slapping him as hard as I can across the cheek. The crack resounds down the hall and he holds his cheek in surprise before looking at the rage in my eyes. "Don't fucking treat me like a common whore. Find your own damn way back, then figure out where you are going to sleep."

I storm off back to my room, leaving him stunned and slightly abused. 

—————————

It had been a while since he had been slapped by a woman. Though he shouldn't really be surprised, he was a little by the sheer force of her slap. He knew his face was red, and he did feel slightly bad that she was so offended that he had taken the opportunity to look at her ass as she walked ahead of him. How could she blame him though she had really nice hips. 

He had been in the middle of imagining his fingers digging into them as he penetrated her from behind when she stopped and they almost collided. Normally his smile got him off the hook, but this time it seemed to make her madder. He really wasn't intending to treat her like a whore, but he couldn't deny he wanted to sleep with her. What little he had seen was incredibly hot. He was a tits and ass guy though so.......

Now he would have to find a way to at least stabilize her opinion of him. He didn't want them to be on bad terms. It was never a good idea to be on the wrong side of a beautiful woman, he should know. 

He walked slowly back the way they came. When he got back he would fix things, but he also knew she needed a chance to cool down and be receptive to his apology. Feisty women were such a turn on, but they required delicate handling, something Achilles was very good at. Now all he had to do was not make it worse. 

————————-

When he got back, her door was closed. He knew he didn't need to knock, but it would be in his best interest. Knocking twice, an irritated voice could be heard from the other side, "What is it. I thought I made myself clear." 

"You did, but I have need to apologize. I have been disrespectful and am requesting your forgiveness." There is silence for a moment, before she tells him to enter. 

When he enters, she is wrapped in a towel on her bed and her hair is wet and glistening. Drops of water fall sporadically onto her chest giving her skin a dewey look. He wishes he could stare openly, but he knows it will only make things worse. Locking eyes with her, he walks to the bed and kneels, taking her hand and placing his lips to its back.

"Forgive me lady, I did not mean for my primal urges to get the better of me. The temptation of your beauty was too great, but I will do my best to refrain from such vulgar displays of appreciation of your person. Please allow me to stay by your side as your loyal Servant." 

Keeping his head bowed, he hears her pleased hum. "I approve of any man who sees the error of his ways and can humble himself in the face of opportunity." She removes her hand from his as he raises his head only to have her run her fingers through his hair lovingly. He nuzzles into her hand and kisses the palm. 

"You're lucky you are as handsome as you are, though it won't save you should you choose to be disrespectful again." She runs her hand from his hair and down across his cheek where her fingers rest under his chin allowing her thumb to brush softly across his lips."

"I have no doubt my lady."

"It's Rhey."

"Almost as pretty as your smile."

"Don't push your luck or I will change my mind about you staying with me in my room tonight."

"Am I not allowed to shower you with the praise you are worthy of?" He smiles softly before kissing her thumb which still rests on his lips. 

"Only if it is genuine and from the bottom of your heart. Otherwise keep it to yourself. The last thing I want is to feel lied to."

"I will neither lie nor mislead you Master."

She pinches his lips together. "Let's get one thing straight Achilles. I DO NOT consider you a servant, or a toy or a vessel of war. You are my partner and I want you to treat me as such. Calling me Master alludes to a completely different dynamic."

"I'll keep that in mind." His eyes take on a mischievous glint and she pats his cheek once. 

"Don't even think about it."

"A man can hope can't he."

"That he can."She smiles with a tinge of lust in her eyes."You may be the death of me yet Rider."

"But it would be the best ride of your life, of that I am certain."He says as he rises and leans towards her before he is stopped as the tips of her fingers press against his chest.

"You must earn a place in both my bed and my heart oh reciter of sonnets.I will not be tempted so easily.Besides...." she rises and pushes against Achilles signaling him to back up, which he does with an amused look as she walks to her dresser "......a man with exceptional fortitude is quite a turn on...." she drops the towel to her hips and secures it exposing her back as she reaches into a drawer and grabs another long night shirt ".....and it is my understanding, Leader of the Myrmidons, that you are overflowing ....." she lifts her arms up arching her back slightly and shifting her butt back as she pulls the shirt on and over her ass at the same time the towel falls ".......with every aspect of fortitude imaginable."

She turns to see her eyes lock with his and is overwhelmed by the raw passion and desire roiling in his golden eyes.It was too late to worry if she had pushed her game too far, but she regretted nothing.Walking up to him she desires nothing more than to break the spell with a kiss, but knew she could not possess all of him that way.Patience.....

Raising a hand to his cheek she smiles, "Not even the greatest sculptures of Greece come

close to capturing your beauty."

He is taken aback by the soft, loving look in her eyes and forgets to speak, before she walks past him and crawls in bed. 

"Goodnight Achilles." 

"Goodnight."

Then the room became dark and he is left to his thoughts.He walks over to the chair across from her bed and sits down quietly.She will be his most challenging conquest yet.Plenty of women have resisted, but none have matched his ability to stir the soul at the same time.He smiles as a finger absentmindedly traces his lips where her finger had been. 

She was beautiful and dangerous.He would enjoy making her his, but something told him he would never be the same once he did.


	2. Masters Loves and Weakenesses

Achilles found himself exhilarated by the things he had found out about Rhey so far, mainly because he had come across them in the rare moments he was allowed to handle her. 

She loved her back and ass to be touched lightly, seductive whispers in her ear, her hair being played with, small romantic gestures, and him in any stage of undress.

She was weak against good food and wine, cuddling, massages, and acts of feigned indifference. 

As a result, his relationship with her was escalating into something both erotic and deeply affectionate. 

He found out about her back, ass and weakness to massages when she injured herself during training by pulling a muscle. Achi (as she called him) had carried her back to their room, where he had helped her undress most of the way before answering her request for a massage of the affected area. Her 'non sexual' moans of pleasure had quickly extended the AOE of the massage as she practically rose her entire body into his touch as his hands passed over her skin. 

He found out about the seductive whispers when she had fallen asleep on the couch and he had whispered into her ear that the dinner she made was ready and he was looking forward to eating her cooking, though it seems she only heard that he was ready to eat her, and she turned her sleepy hooded eyes filled with need on him, making him bite his lip to keep from ravaging her on the couch.

He found out about her appreciation for his body the night he came back from training to find her reading in her room. He was hot and sweaty so he began to undress, not embarrassed by his nakedness, in front of her. Though in the beginning he wasn't paying attention to her interest level, he quickly became aware as he was naked from the top down and bent over to remove his leg armor as she let out a small hum of pleasure. When he caught her eyes he smirked and she bit her lip.

The food and wine had been the easiest as it happened at every meal. Each night she would pour a glass of whine and drink it with a rare smile on her face as she slowly ate her meal. His favorite to watch was her eating any chocolate desert. His eyes were glued to her lips as she put the spoon piled with chocolate into her mouth before turning the spoon and SLOWLY pulling it out as her tongue dragged against the delicacy on its surface. If there was any residual chocolate when the spoon escaped her mouth, she would lick it repeatedly or suck on the spoon until every drop was recovered. 

Though she never cuddled with him, he watched her jealousy at other couples as they clung to each other or nuzzled into one another looking for affection. She still didn't allow Achi intimately any closer to her than that first day, but he was determined to uncover all of her secrets and use them to drive her into his arms.

One of his favorite innocent indulgences was brushing her hair. That is how he found out she liked her hair being played with. Since her hair was down to her lower back, she had a hard time getting the knots out of the back, especially after she showered. He remembered fondly the scene that instigated that.

"Would you allow me to do that for you Lady?" Achi asked as he reached for the brush in my hands. 

"Just don't let your hands wander past my hair hero."

"Of course lady. I was always a gentleman when I brushed Briseis' hair before bed and actually came to enjoy the intimate gesture. I promise I will be gentle."

Gently, he placed the brush at the side of her head and slowly dragged it back and down with his left hand making sure to press his hand against the base of the strands after he passed the brush through so as not to unnecessarily tug at her hair. When the brush caught towards the base, he gently grasped the strands in his right 3 inches above the knots and made a fist so he could pull the brush through the captured strands without causing pain. He repeated this process until the brush glided freely through all of her hair. 

Placing the brush down he combed his fingers through the hair in both sides of her head, causing her to hum slightly.

"That feels nice. You have such gentle hands Achi. Will you always brush my hair for me?"

"It would be my pleasure. You have such beautiful hair." As he said that all he could think of was it cascading over his face and chest as she lay on top of him during much more intimate, though non existent, moments. He could feel his arousal but did nothing to stop it as she was faced towards the mirror still allowing him to run his fingers through her hair.

She also seemed to greatly enjoy his small gestures of affection that he gave her almost as much as he enjoyed finding new ways to express them. He knew after the first day that the traditional flowers and trinkets wouldn't be enough. He would have to get creative. His most successful gesture so far had been the bath he ran for her after her injury.

Grateful she had stayed in bed like he asked her to, he had walked into the bathroom before dematerializing so it looked innocent enough. Quickly drawing the bath he only had a few minutes to gather everything before the room flooded. 

He arrived back just in time. Testing the water he smiled before de-petaling the roses he had quickly gathered from the garden near HQ. Placing some in the tub, he placed the others in a trail from the door to the tub. 

Next he placed the candles she had bought around the tub and on the counters, lighting them with a box of matches she left stored in the sinks top drawer. 

Pleased, he turned off the lights and went to pick her up in a princess carry. Her arms around his neck made him want to kiss her, but he knew she wouldn't want that. She was becoming harder and harder to resist as her body was so pliant and soft in all the right places.

She gasped slightly when he brought her across the bathroom threshhold and set her down.

"Achi this is so sweet after that massage you gave me. My body is going to feel amazing."

"I'm sure I could make your body feel even better than this, but sadly you don't wish it. That being said, this is the closest I can come to showing you how much I cherish every inch of you."

She smirks. "You cherish my body not me Grecian. You know very little about me, and have shown no interest in delving deeper into anything but my slit." She pats his cheek. "Maybe once you stop seeing me as a sexual object and begin seeing me as your partner we can remedy that. Now a little privacy please?" 

She pushes him out and closes the door.

That had been eye opening for him. She hadn't completely rejected him, but made it clear he wouldn't just use her for his own pleasure. It had been eons since he had wanted a woman as anything other than a bed mate that he could discard at a whim, but few woman were as resilient in their defenses and morals as Rhey. The near mention of his wishes and desires turned most woman into shuddering puddles of malleable pleasure. Not Rhey though, despite clearly finding him attractive. She seemed to want all or nothing.

He was willing to wait. Rome was said to not have fallen on a day so neither would she. Besides, he enjoyed breaking through every layer of her defenses. What he didn't realize was, she was doing the same to him bit by bit.


	3. Love vs Lust

We were currently outside walking in the garden since it was such a nice day.In the beginning, Rhey had been full of smiles, accepting my flirtations innocently.That changed as we came upon more and more Masters and Servants sharing openly intimate moments with each other.Then the physical space between us widened and her face became expressionless as her eyes sought out any space that wasn’t littered with kissing couples or couples holding hands. 

“Shall we go somewhere else?”I asked casually as I tried to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, but she slapped my hand away.

“Yes please.Almost anywhere will do.”

That’s when I took you to the one place I knew no one would be: the playground. 

When we got there your eyes scrunched up and you look at me curiously. 

“Don’t look at me like that I come here a lot, especially on days where you HEAVILY reject me.It makes me feel better to play with the kids and receive their unconditional love.It’s so innocent, pure and genuine.They have no expectations and are just grateful to be given attention.”

I then look at her with slight bitterness and she gasps.

“One of the little boys I play with keeps asking me if I will marry his mom because he thinks I’ll be the best dad ever and his mom needs a nice guy like me since his dad died.”

You cross your arms and raise an eyebrow.“And what do you say?”

I look you straight in the eye.“I tell him I’m sorry I’m not able to because there is someone I want to protect and is special to me.It wouldn’t be fair to her even though she doesn’t really like me.”

“Is that what you really said?”

I am about to open my mouth and respond when I hear a childish scream.

“CHI CHI I BROUGHT MY MOM!!!!!’”

Then a little boy of about 7 runs over to Achi breathless with a slender, beautiful woman in her mid 30’s in tow. 

Achi looks at the child with a bright smile and then to his mother.

“I’m so sorry my son had been trying to bully you into meeting me.He really is a sweet child, he just doesn’t take no for an answer.”

“It’s quite alright.I really enjoy spending time with him.I can see where he gets his cute features from though.”

The woman blushes at the compliment and Achi smiles before turning to the boy. 

“Sadly I can’t play today I’m with that person I was telling you about.”

The boy turns to you and scowls.“So you are the one who makes him sad all the time!You should be ashamed of yourself.Achi really likes you and all you do is make him sad and push him away.My mom would never do that.That’s why I want him to marry her so he and my mom will be happy!”

“THOMAS!”His mom gasps horrified.

“Thomas come here a second.”I say as the child turns and walks over to me.“No matter if parts of it are true or not, what you said wasn’t nice and you know that.I think you should apologize to Rhey.”

“But she is really mean to you Achi and it makes me mad!”

“I know kiddo I see that, but that doesn’t give you the right to be mean.Now apologize.”

He pouts.“I’ll only apologize if she promises to be nicer to you.”

I bow my head and smile before looking at you as you walk over and kneel down in front of the boy.

“I promise to be nicer if you promise me he really is the person you think he is.”

He smiles.“You bet he is.If he isn’t then you tell me and I’ll take care of it for you.”

You smile and give the sweetest laugh. 

“I’m sorry then Thomas.”

“I’m sorry too.Well I guess mom and I should head back since you can’t play today.See you next time!”

I wave goodbye and then feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind as you press up against my back. 

I freeze and my body tenses not wanting to ruin the unexpected contact.

“Tell me something Achi before we head back.Tell me the difference between love and lust.”

I smile and place my hands over yours.“Lust would have taken that child up on his offer just so he could feel a warm body next to it to scream it’s name and wallow in its gluttonous pleasure.Love defies all odds, holding its ground, maintaining its loyalty as it voices its feelings over and over in all the ways possible to make sure the other person never forgets even if they don’t want to be loved.”

“Then I guess we should head back and see if that child’s defense of your character was worth all the embarrassment.”

I turn to face you as you smirk at me before taking my hand and leading us back to the room. 

———————————————

The door barely closed before you slammed me up against it pulling my lips roughly to yours with your hand as you tangled your fingers in my hair and tugged. 

In between kisses and pants you voice caresses my ear.“Achi......show me the difference......show me now.”

I groan into your neck as my hands grabs your ass and pull you against me so your clit rubs against my clothed erection.“There is no difference with you Mistress.I love AND lust after you.I cannot separate the two.”

“Achi....” you moan against my lips as you capture them again “promise me you will be gentle.”

“Only with your heart.I can’t promise anything else.”Then my hand slips under the back of your top before my nails rake down your back causing you to gasp and arch into my chest.

I quickly remove my armor from the waist down so I can feel you press into me as your arms wrap around my neck and your lips press passionately as your tongue penetrates to indulge in mine. 

Wanting more, I back you into the bedroom until we bump against the bed where I quickly lift you onto the mattress, placing myself between your legs as you lean back on your elbows.

We stay like that a moment as I look into your eyes.“You are more beautiful than the sunsets of Mount Ida in spring.”

You blush and turn your eyes away giving me the perfect opportunity to kiss down your neck, which I do as you bite your lip and lay back.

“The canal of your neck....” as I kiss down it “......is shallower and leads to greater treasures than the Dardanelles.”

You grip the sheets as you squirm underneath me. 

When my lips meet your sternum, I begin unbuttoning your shirt with my teeth one by one.When all the buttons are undone, I gently lift your back up and undo your bra, kissing the top of your breast above its lace causing you to suck air in in anticipation of my touch. 

With your bra undone, I gently remove your shirt as I kiss across each shoulder before removing the remaining article of clothing.With your top half naked, your skin begins to pimple from the cold and you try to cover yourself with your arms, but I grab your wrists and guide them back around my neck.

“Never remove your hands from me, never stop wanting me for I will be the fire that ignites your soul and sets your core on fire.”

Then my lips kiss the sides of your breast as my fingers pinch and caress both nipples.Your mewls and gasps of pleasure excite me as I nip, suck and lick the soft skin all around each nipple as I get close but never quite caress their erect peak.

You arch your back, whine my name, and beg me to stop teasing you, but that only makes me want to do it more. 

As my lip brushes against the side of your nipple, your fingers grab my hair and pull me up to your lips roughly. 

“Fuck you Grecian.If you can’t give me what I want.....”

That was the last thing I let you try to say that wasn’t my name.Removing your hand from my hair, I slide down your body yanking the rest of your clothes off before parting your legs and enveloping your clit with my tongue long enough to grease your entry and shut you up before dematerializing the rest of my clothes and roughly sheathing you to the hilt in one motion no giving you time to adjust. 

Bringing my lips to your ear I purr.“I wanted to show you my love, but if it’s lust you want then don’t expect to get up out of this bed anytime soon Mistress.”

With strong, deep, steady thrusts I penetrate you hitting your spot over and over as you wrap your legs around my hips and your nails tear at my back.

“Wetter.....make me wetter.Make me beg......please Achi......fuck me harder.”

“If you insist.Just don’t complain later.”

Then your knees are over my shoulders as one hand rests on your thighs parting them gently so I can slide even deeper inside as I thrust harder and harder into your aching core while the other stimulated your clit with one finger to enhance your pleasure. 

“Oh god Achi yes......fuck yes.....” you moan as you grip the sheets.

Within moments I can feel your walls clenching before you scream my name and fluid washes over my cock as it thrusts deep inside you. 

Your orgasm wracks your whole body making it impossible for me to hold out any longer.As your walls clench around me, I lose myself in your warmth as my own orgasm takes hold. 

Gripping your hips I hold you against me as my seed pours into you. 

With our orgasms complete, you hold your arms out to me and smile.“Come to me Hero of Troy.Let me show you my love that I was so scared to share until now.”

I cannot resist the love in your eyes and I pick you up as you tighten your grip around me before I move us farther up the bed. 

Once settled, you curl up against me. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t trust your feelings.”

I smile.“Don’t be, its not like your incorrect about any of my past dalliances.I don’t blame you in the slightest.I just hope you believe me now.”

“I do.Just promise me I’m enough.”

“You are more than enough my dear.”

Then my lips and fingers seek yours as we bask in the after glow of our newly acknowledged love.


	4. New Christmas Tradition

When Achilles had first been told about Christmas from Rhey he had taken back by how excited she was. 

"I need to get a tree and decorate it, though it's gonna have to be small to fit in here. I also have to hang our stockings and go get gifts for people. There is also figuring out what to make for dinner as well as making cookies."

"That sounds like a lot of work for one person."

"You are welcome to help me you know." Rhey sticks out her tongue at him. 

"I guess that's true." He says with a smile. "Wouldn't that ruin the surprise for any gift you give me?"

"First, who said I was getting you anything and second, who says if I was getting you something I haven't already gotten it?" I say snarkily. 

This causes Achi to scratch his head and smile in embarrassment. "I just thought it would be nice to receive something from you that's all. But I see you are a shrewd woman as usual."

Rhey comes over and kisses him on the lips. "Don't pout. I haven't forgotten you. I doubt I could if I wanted to, seeing as you are quite unforgettable." She runs a finger down his chest before wrapping g her arms lazily around his waist. "Will you please come help me?"

"I have a hard time resisting such a beautiful woman." He brushes Rhey's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Thank you my dear."

————————————

Why was he surprised at how selective she was about what tree she wanted? It took nearly 2 hours to find a tree and then another 30 minutes to cut it down and drag it back to the room. It was times like this that he was glad he had a chariot for a Noble Phantasm or he wasn't sure how any of this was going to happen.

When it was finally up in the room, Rhey pulled out the ornaments and lights from the closet.

"This was always my favorite part. I loved making the tree come to life."

It took her another hour to put all the lights on, but when it was done and lit up, Achi was surprised at how beautiful it looked.....and how pretty she was in the colored light. 

"Will you help me put ornaments on? You are taller than me so you can get the branches I can't reach." 

"Just tell me what I need to do."

—————————————

It was quite relaxing placing ornaments on the tree. Especially when it meant he could see this intimate and private side to Rhey. Her innocent smile, her childlike joy as she stood back and admired their work as the tree came to life....it was a rare treat he never wanted to forget. 

"Do you do this every year at this time?" He asked inquiringly. 

"Yes. December 25th is Christmas Day so as long as everything is up and ready before then I consider Christmas a success."

"Good. I look forward to next year then. Seeing you this happy and excited is something I want to see more of."

Rhey blushes as she reflects her head against his chest and her arms around his waist.

"You know the best gift I could have been given was you. I truly have been blessed this holiday."

Achi leans down and kisses the top of her head as he holds her against him. "It's amazing how sweet you are when you want to be."

Rhey leans back to look up at him, but he holds her tightly so she can't push away. 

"So ungrateful." She says smiling.

"Not ungrateful just appreciative. It means you trust me and THAT, besides your love, is all I could ask for."

————————————

Before long, Christmas Day had arrived and Achi found himself woken up with the woman he loved straddling him naked as she bounced up and down on his hips in excitement, which sadly wasn't doing his body any favors.

"Good Morning love Merry Christmas!"

"It will be merry in a minute seeing as you seem to have woken everyone up."

He then flips her over on her back and begins kissing her neck as his fingers slide over her lithe figure. 

"Aaaaaachi!" She whines as she moans. 

"Consider it me taking the spoils of war since loving you is a battle of wills sometimes." He whispers in her ear as he inserts two fingers into her slit causing her to gasp and arch into him.

Several hours later, as she is curled into him, he leans over and kisses her shoulder."This is a tradition I could get on board with." 

She nuzzles his chest before speaking, "How is this any different than any other time we are intimate together."

"Maybe because you unintentionally instigated it.That and you've just been so cute lately so it just fueled the fire so to speak, making it feel sweeter and more innocent."

Rhey blushes. 

"You act like I don't enjoy being with you intimately."

"I just worry.There is no one I want to be with more than you and I try not to smother you with my feelings or actions. It's hard though seeing how attractive I find you." He pushes her to her back before kissing her neck.

Looking into his eyes she runs her fingers in his hair. "And here I was worried that I would overwhelm you with how affectionate I wanted to be."

"Such a silly thing to worry about my dear." He kisses her forehead.

"Don't get mad if I smother you."

"Don't get mad if I can't help but ravage you constantly."

They laid there a few moments longer before Rhey begrudgingly got up.

"You know we do have things we have to do today don't you?"

"The only thing I want to do is you. Anything else is just a distraction."

She throws a shirt from her drawer at him before getting dressed. "The sooner we give out everyone's gifts the sooner I can give you yours."

His eyes perk up and he sits up in bed. "So you did get me something?"

"Of course I did."

————————————

It didn't take long to hand out the gifts Rhey had bought. Before long they were back at the room.

"Let me just put dinner in and I'll get you your present."

When the turkey was in (a traditional Christmas feast of Greece) Rhey went to the closet and pulled out Achi's gift. 

"This is for you."

It's a little box and inside is a gold necklace with a thin vertical bar engraved with the words Agapi mou in cursive.

"I thought it would look good on you. Shall I put it on?"

Rhey takes it from his hands and gently places it around his neck. 

"Take a look."

Achi walks to the mirror and removes the top half of his clothing to see the delicate chain as it rests across his chest, falling just at his collar bones. 

"It looks really good on you."

Achi just stands there touching the plaque. 

"Did I say it right?"

"It's perfect and, like you, I will cherish it always."

Rhey blushes. "Let's see if that sweet tongue of yours lasts through dinner."

When they sat down, Achi had Rhey feed him after he fed her. He loved watching her and it didn't matter what she was doing. She, and everything she did, was mesmerizing. 

"Can we do this every Christmas?" He asked as she finished the last of her meal.

"Only if you promise to always be here to do it with me."

"I think I can promise that considering there is nowhere else I plan to be."

Then he leans in and kisses her shoulder. "Let's clean up and go back to bed. I'm not finished unwrapping my best gift yet." Then he picks her up and takes her to the bedroom where they celebrate the rest of the holiday in each other's arms.


End file.
